


Golden Medicine

by RyMagnatar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, not exactly the blackrom that it probably should be, ring swallowing, you can't digest gold eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small part of a blackrom scene where Sollux makes Eridan take some of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Medicine

“No more, please.”

“Thay that again, love, put a little more effort into it thith time,” you murmur the words, soft and sopor sweet. Your fingers curl around his chin and you pry open his mouth with your thumb. “Repeat after me, Ah!”

“A-Ahhh,” He says and you can see right down that mouth full of teeth. With your psionics you lift the single golden ring into his mouth. You wouldn’t trust your fingers there for anything. You put it far in the back of his mouth and then hold it shut with both hands.

“Thwallow.” You watch as his throat bob and the horror in his eyes. You leer down at him, liking the way the red and blue flicker across his skin. His hands are on the wall in front of him, fingers splayed. You’re already tugging off the next one and with a smile you pet his face with your gentle fingers. “One down,” you chuckle into his ear, licking your forked tongue over a fin. “Eight to go.”


End file.
